₪:: ENGAÑO ::₪
by Sereitei
Summary: [Yaoi][FujixTezukaxEijixOishi] Temblaba, tan solo por temblar, como el viento sopla ocasional. Tu engaño, mi engaño, su engaño, el engaño de todos, celos sin razon de ser, ojos llorosos y el acero rojo.


**Advertencia:** Yaoi (HxH)

**Genero:** Tragedia

**Parejas:** Shadow Pair (_TezukaxEiji_), Golden Pair (_OishixEiji_) y Stronger Pair (_TezukaxFuji_)

**Escrito por:** eX.Dream

* * *

.:.**ENGAÑO**.:.

Tus manos, tu mirada, tú ser entero… aun en el calor que surgía entre las sabanas a la unión de nuestras pieles, tú, eras frío, como un témpano de hielo… con esa expresión seria, con esa mirada de "nada"… al menos, conmigo era así…

En tus labios, una ultima palabra quedó arrumbada, atada, en tu lengua inmóvil, a mitad de una noche fría, como tú… con esa frialdad que surgió del engaño, aun si encontrase sus orígenes en el día y día de la vida…

Mis manos, temblaron por nada en particular, tan solo temblaron, como el viento sopla ocurrente… tú no hablaste…

Mis dedos, segaron algunos de mis cabellos, tan solo para producir una sensación, que fuera de ese zumbido en mi cabeza, esa presencia nula del todo que me rodeaba, me indicara que seguía vivo… tú ni siquiera te moviste…

Mis uñas rasgaron tu piel… te limitaste a permanecer ahí, sentado, recargado en el sillón tapizado en negro…

Mi voz, se quebraba al intentar decir tu nombre… se descomponía en pequeños fragmentos inasibles, superfluos … Mi ser entero se difuminaba lentamente bajo el peso de la realidad… mi mente se desplomaba, mi alma mas que divagar, se dividía, se destruía… mi corazón, yacía en el fondo de un vació de ideas, firme, pero de intermitente presencia.

Y pensé, y temí, que todo terminara de manera tan sencilla, tan simple, tan vaga, tan inútil…

Y quise que tus labios me mostrara un gesto más allá de la mueca torcida, esos labios sabor eléctrico del engaño…

Y ahí, en un torrente de ideas racionales e irracionales que me saturaban y deslucían, pensé en cuan feliz hubiera sido, no solo yo, sino todos, si… si tan solo hubiésemos sido sinceros con nosotros mismo… si ante la disyuntiva del "si" y "no" que marcó tu vida y la mía, nos hubiésemos permitido el don de la duda, para darnos cuenta de lo que sentíamos en realidad, de lo que ninguno ocultaba al otro, pero no deseábamos conocer tanto de nosotros, como del ajeno.

En mis manos, se aferraba la madera, húmeda, olorosa a oxidado, y en el acero devoto de rojo se reflejaba mi rostro, temblante, lloroso, patético…

Hacia mucho que mi sonrisa desapareció, esa sonrisa que encerraba la inocencia, la felicidad… tan solo quedó la crisálida vacía… esos sentimientos tomaron la forma de mariposas, y partieron, para nunca regresar, al menos, no contigo… perdí mi inocencia, mi felicidad y mas…

Cuan estúpido puede serse… la felicidad, la infelicidad… todo queda resumido en el "si" y el "no" frente a una promesa eterna… la eternidad, cuan pesada y cruel puede llegar a ser…

El resumen de mi vida: "si"

El prólogo: "Obsesión"

El índice: "admiración, desesperación, ilusión"

El desarrollo a dos partes: "enamoramiento" y "juntos"

El clímax: "engaño"

El final a tres actos: "celos estúpidos", "estúpidos juntos" y "juntos muertos".

No tengo noción de cómo o cuando lo hice –no se si fue la misma noche, o me permití un peregrinar en la oscuridad de ese sentimiento sin fundamento, dejándome llevar por los fantasmas de mis pasos, de mi persona… sin razón de tiempo…- tan solo, recuerdo el rostro alegre de los dos primeros abriéndome la puerta de sus apartamentos… uno, alegre por su amigo… el otro, alegre por su amante.

Uno… la excusa

Dos… la verdad

Tú… la razón

Yo… el arrepentimiento

Arrepentimiento… por el "engaño"

Si bien el engaño fue el móvil de todo, no fue tu engaño, por que yo también te engañe, mucho ante de que tu lo hicieras, y me pesa saber que fue precisamente mi engaño el que te orillo a ti, esa persona correcta al punto de dañarse a si mismo, a torcer el camino. Fue mi engaño, no a ti, sino a mi mismo… el engaño antes del "juntos", antes del "si", en ese índice, en ese prologo, donde la admiración da pie a la obsesión, a la ilusión… el causante de todo…

Pero, no quiero acaparar toda gloria, pues has de saber que parte del crédito lleva tu nombre, después de todo, participaste en el mismo juego de engaños que yo… lo alimentaste, lo disfrutaste ¿hasta que punto? No se, lo único que sabría decir es que así como yo degustaba de ti, de tu cercanía, de ese sentimiento ilusorio, tú compartías la misma droga, hasta que un día, como yo –quizás un día diferente o ya fuese el mismo-, despertaste al lado mío y el hechizo se había roto…

La disyuntiva entre el "si" y el "no", la elección errada pasó factura a tus ojos hasta entonces fríos, pero luminosos, y los volvió opacos, como opaca volvió mi sonrisa, de por si vacía, por que en el fondo, sabia que el camino elegido no era el correcto… La disyuntiva que diferencia el "si" del "no" desapareció en algún punto, al despertar a tu lado, con los brazos alrededor de la almohada y al darme cuenta de que esa almohada, despertaba en mi mas deseos que tu cuerpo semidesnudo… a pesar de las incontables noches de pasión desbordante…

Un vació que inició en la cama, que se tragó mi mundo con lentitud… la monotonía, el solo llegar a un lugar para encontrar nada mas que objetos sin valor, entre ellos tú… el vivir, solo por vivir…

Hasta que ahí, al frente mío, en esos cubículos de oficina apareció una luz…

Oishi Syuichiroh… tan solo fue una excusa para que de manera conciente me diera cuenta de que siempre estuvo ahí, de que siempre lo miré, el hecho de que en medio de la oscuridad que me tragaba, le escuchara ser llamado por el altavoz de la oficina, y asociara su nombre con el de mi difunta madre, Shuko… una excusa, dado que el llevaba cercano el mismo tiempo que yo en ese lugar, e incontables veces le habían llamado…

Y justó en ese momento, tome en cuenta su existencia de manera acérrima… con la curiosidad e inquietud de un niño pequeño que descubre las maravillas de un helado…

Me dejó acercarme a él sin preguntar… y su sola existencia me dio el valor para enfrentar el hoyo negro que se formaba en nuestra cama, en ese sexo ocasional para mantener las apariencias entre nosotros… invocaba entonces su imagen a mi mente, cuando me besabas, cuando me lamías, cuando me acariciabas, cuando me penetrabas… cuando tu también pensabas en alguien mas… apuesto a que esas noches fueron las mas fogosas entre ambos…

Entonces, un anochecer, una voz comenzó en mi cabeza, gritaba sin parar…. La oficina quedó vacía, el edificio quedó vació, o mejor dicho, quisieron los azares del destino que en ese lugar, lejos de la vista de todos, casualmente solo quedáramos él y yo…

Entre los gritos en mi cabeza y su incesante y placentero departir acerca del nuevo proyecto de la empresa, el apetito de entrega creció haciendo caso a la voz que por dentro me destruía, me controlaba, guiada por sus palabras triviales para el asunto que mi cuerpo desarrollaba… cedí, ataque sus labios… su mirada era de extrañeza, pero no de rechazo, de comprensión… me dejó ser suyo… me entregue hasta saber que "el amor" existía en verdad… ese amor de locura desquiciada, frenética, delirante… diferente a lo que conocía…

Él también me deseaba, me amaba, lo dijo, con sus labios, con sus manos, con sus ojos, con palabras y con gestos… su ser, mi ser entero, tan solo significaban y clamaban una cosa: "te amo".

Aquello que creí perdido florecía en mi, tal cual brote en primavera cuando estaba a su lado… la inocencia, la alegría…

La voz que en mi mente se desvaneció con mis gemidos, había destruido ese falso sentimiento, y con sus manos, levantó una estatua que llevaba su nombre, que me marcaba su pertenencia… producto de una entrega total, de algo cierto, de un querer, un desear intenso, de un amor… no de una obsesión…

Fuji Syuuke… mi mejor amigo… el culpable del inicio y el fin… de que te conociera… de que te perdiera cuando deseaba perderte y que me perdieras, el culpable que se convirtió en excusa…

Él sabia que era una obsesión, sabia que era una mentira lo que sentía, lo que tu sentías, sabia que era real lo que él sentía, y aun así guardo silencio, y cuando el telón del engaño cayó a nuestros pies, se encargo de seducirte, de atraparte, de liberarte de las cadenas de mi piel que yo había soltado para iniciar otras, no solo de piel, sino de corazón con alguien mas, esas cadenas a las cuales por orgullo, por lo "correcto" te aferraste.

Dirían que mi mejor amigo paso a ser mi peor enemigo, por robarte de mi lado –aun deseando tu, aun deseando yo, que fueses robado-, pero para mi siempre será el mejor, y solo el mejor… por hacerlo, por llevarte a su lecho, por alejarte de mí cuando yo no sabia ya como hacer para librarme un poco de ese sentimiento de culpa –al menos, tú con él, no me hacia sentir tan culpable… era como una balanza de engaño… yo engaño, tu sabes que yo te engaño… tu engañas, yo se que tu me engañas… pero el silencio es mas cómodo que la verdad... la culpa es mas soportable cuando se comparte-

¿Cuánto tiempo duro el juego del amante?

¿Cuánto tiempo nos mentimos acerca de lo que "ocultábamos"?

Hasta que las cuerdas que sostenían las jícaras de la balanza cedieron, se rompieron, y el juego se hizo tortura obvia:

Marcas en la piel, llamadas sin fin, días sin llegar ambos o uno al apartamento, olvidar cumpleaños, aniversario, día de san Valentín, navidad, año nuevo, sin resentimientos, pues lo que no recibíamos, ni deseábamos recibir de quien "debíamos", lo recibíamos y lo deseábamos de "alguien mas", que no era el debido… noches sin sexo, y cuerpos separados, durmiendo en una misma cama… "compañeros de habitación" mas que pareja…

En mi, desapareció todo cuanto aprecio te tenia, incluso, esa "admiración" por la cual comenzó mi obsesión… esa admiración por esa persona fuerte, firme, por ese respeto que su sola imagen infundía en cuantos le rodeaban y conocían… tan solo, te volviste tú en un lado de la cama, pensando en "tus cosas" o "durmiendo", y yo, en mi lado, deseando estar con él, ser suyo… gemir y tragarme su nombre hasta alcanzar la saciedad del clímax en sus brazos… se que tu también deseabas lo mismo con esa persona, solo que claro esta, desde una postura "seme"… te conozco, no en vano los años que e pasado a tu lado, aunque al final se tornaron crueles, te observe, te quise, te desee, y se, que no eres de aquellos que se deja penetrar, aun que Fuji también es especial y quizás supo como invertir los papeles y brindarte una nueva panorámica del asunto… la postura del que es sometido, del que es penetrado…

Al final, el hecho fue que no lo soportamos… o tú te atrevías a descubrirme, o yo a ti… o tú te dejabas ser descubierto, o yo me dejaba.

"Uke", el que recibe en pocas palabras… la parte mas sentimental de una relación de este tipo, y la que casi siempre se ve "engañada", la "victima"… en eso me convertí cuando los vi salir tomados de la mano de ese hotel de mala muerte –no eras de aquellos que entraban en ese tipo de lugares, se que eras mas formal, mas "exigente", pero, seguramente a su lado, el lugar, la hora y el como no te importaban…-

Cuando me planteaba la idea de que en la obviedad del querer ser descubiertos, yo fuese al que "le vieran la cara", pensaba, que sabría manejarlo y dejarlo por la paz… pasar a saludarlos a ambos con la mano, en una señal de "game over"… por el bien de todos, para ser felices… pero… no fue así…

Sentí algo que nunca pensé que sentiría en esa situación: Celos…

¡Celos!, algo idiota si tomamos en cuenta la red de engaños –yo a ti, tu a mi, y lo sabíamos, y decíamos no saberlo, y sabíamos que el otro lo sabia, pero decíamos no saberlo-… en mi tiempo a tu lado, por extraño que sonara, a pesar de mi obsesión nunca sentí celos, y ahora que los sentía, eran por que era yo tu pareja… sí, tu pareja, al menos, la pareja formal ante todos… celos, por que no pude ser mas obvio que tu para que me descubrieses primero… y también coraje, por que fuiste mas obvio que yo, por que me hiciste descubrirte primero y te ahorraste el sentirte "engañado" un instante, para ser el "engañador", y ya después "sabrías" que también eras el "engañado"… coraje, por que no sabia como jugar así.

Y te seguí con la mirada centellante de ira… lo dejaste en su departamento con ese ultimo beso rebosante de pasión que encendió en mi la locura, y cuando él te propuso entrar tú te negaste por que tenias que regresar a casa, al siguiente día tenias una cita de trabajo importante, ni siquiera por mi, maldita sea… pedía demasiado para ser yo también quien regresaba a casa por lo mismo, sin tomarte en cuenta…

Te fuiste, él cerró la puerta y espere, espere a que la sangre hirviente de mis venas se templara lo suficiente… y me acerque y llame a la puerta… él apareció, sin temor a que los hubiese descubierto… me sonrió y me invitó a pasar… un martini para el frío de otoño… cierto, es otoño…

Entró en su cocina y le seguí… en algún momento el cuchillo que se encontraba sobre el fregadero, con el mango de madera, se deslizó entre mis dedos…

Me daba la espalda cuando empuñe en lo alto mi ira, y enterré el filo en su persona… sin encararme, su vida se extinguió con una sonría que no vi sino hasta quedar satisfecho tras ver las paredes de la cocina cubiertas de sangre… mis manos, temblaban…

Salí del apartamento sin cerrar la puerta… sin soltar o al menos aflojar la empuñadura del cuchillo… mi andar se detuvo en la casa de esa persona que me resultaba especial… la misma escena de Fuji, ni siquiera se opuso, fue como cuando me le entregue por primera vez… esa mirada de extrañeza, de comprensión, y mis manos que continuaron con su trabajo, las paredes, la alfombra, la lámpara de la sala de estar, los sillones, todo manchado de grana… en sus labios, una sonrisa…

Me viste entrar en el apartamento, desde tu sillón, ese sillón que desde el principio te fue más tuyo, más amado que mi propia persona… mi ropa ensangrentada… no hacia falta más para que entendieras lo que sucedía… tú sabias que los vi saliendo de aquel lugar…

Una mueca torcida en tus labios, más semejante a un gesto de arrepentimiento que dolor, quedo dibujado en tu rostro cuando el destino de los dos anteriores te alcanzo también, de la misma mano, de la misma forma…

Tu ultima mirada, fría, escondía lo mismo que la sonrisa de Fuji, que la de Oishi: "perdón", no un perdón por tu engaño o por el mió, o por el de cualquiera de los otros dos –cierto era que Oishi nada tenia de que disculparse, mas se, que en el fondo se culpaba así mismo por ser parte del "engaño"-, sino un perdón, por ser yo quien terminara con aquel juego… por ser yo quien nos librara de esta vida, donde no podíamos entregarnos ya, por mas que quisiéramos, de manera completa a esa otra persona, por que al mismo tiempo le pertenecimos y pertenecíamos a alguien mas… nos sentíamos sucios, un "error" que nos marcaba, un error que iniciaba con "si", con "obsesión"… un error, que no podíamos enmendar… por orgullo, por no poderlo hacer, por todo…

Perdóname tu también, por que se que ese perdón que me pides, es por lo mismo por lo cual yo te lo ruego, por dejarme llevar por vagos sentimientos… la disyuntiva del "si" y el "no" ante la pregunta del "estar juntos por siempre"… y el "siempre" que sabe a cruel… el confundir la admiración con el querer… la inocencia y el infantilismo…

Y si mas allá de este ultimo suspiro que daré, no de la misma forma en que ustedes, por que no me creo capas de hacerlo, por que soy un cobarde que no fue capas de ver su propios sentimientos a tiempo, y menos de quitarse la vida así, sino con la mirada en lo mas alto del cielo, a caída libre, existe "otra vida", Fuji, Oishi, por ti, Tezuka Kunimitsu, por mi, Kikumaru Eiji, espero que la felicidad sea algo que se nos permita encontrar de nuevo, y que no nos la neguemos con falsas ilusiones…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Si, yo y mis promesas… XP, dije que la continuación de "EL AMO" estaría esta semana, pero e tenido un par de inconvenientes por ahí con el segundo capitulo… T.T gomen, de por si voy mal… y también dije que el de la Pilar Pair "Unisón", y otro de la Golden Pair "Dead of Read Heaven" ya vendrían, y la primera ya esta, la segunda mas o menos, pero ¿Qué creen?, que se atravesó este cuarto One Shot que es mi primera tragedia dentro de PoT ¡Mi regreso a mi amada tragedia! T.T Haber si no me oxide con tanta comedia… snif… y yo que pensé que volvería con "Dead of Read Heaven"…

Ojala sea de su agrado, espero sus rewius, y se cuidan mucho… no me maten… T.T yo también sufrí… ¡Mi Eiji-sama!


End file.
